(Never) Coming Home
by Anoctnymous
Summary: —dan mereka terus menanti kepulangan orang-orang terkasih meski dalam ketidakpastian. /based on episode 22.


**(Never) Coming Home**

**.**

**Summary: —**dan mereka terus menanti kepulangan orang-orang terkasih meski dalam ketidakpastian.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara material dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warnings:** minor chara, canon, pendek, spoiler episode 22.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Kala itu biru telah tertumpah pada kanvas langit. Ada rindu yang ditransfusikan lewat rengkuhan hangat. Ciuman penuh sayang menyapu bibir kering. Jemari berselimut keriput mengelus lembut pipi putra kebanggaan. Tangisan anak kecil yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakaknya.

Masing-masing keluarga memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menghantar kepergian orang-orang terkasih ke kancah medan perang. Namun satu hal yang sama, lambaian tangan perpisahan para prajurit _mungkin_ akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang akan terekam dalam memori mereka.

_("Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan menunggumu pulang.")_

Sebab tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi manakala menginjakan kaki keluar dari proteksi dinding. Pun tak ada jaminan akan kembali dengan selamat. Mereka hidup dalam jerat ketidakpastian.

Angin membawakan cerita pengisi relung mimpi mereka. Tentang si pelahap manusia yang mengoyak anggota tubuh secara brutal. Tentang rendahnya statistik presentase keberhasilan prajurit lolos dari terkaman maut. Tentang kematian, kematian, dan _kematian._

Meski demikian, sang istri tetap menata rapi pakaian suaminya dalam lemari. Tatkala rindu menyeruak, ia memeluk erat baju itu, menghirup jejak eksistensi yang tersisa. Membiarkan kenangan manis membawanya terbang jauh meninggalkan air mata yang tertahan.

.

Sang ayah membuka surat yang dikirimkan putri cantiknya. Kombinasi alfabet meliuk mungil di atas kertas. Tulisan familiar menanyakan kabar ayah tercinta. Putri kecilnya yang dulu berada dalam lindungan lengannya, kini telah tumbuh sebagai prajurit handal nan mandiri. Setiap hari ia membaca surat yang sama dan setiap hari pula ia mengecup kertas itu sembari berkata, "Ayah merindukanmu."

.

Seprai diganti dengan yang baru. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan tubuh rentanya selain merapikan tempat tidur agar ketika anaknya pulang, ia dapat istirahat dengan nyaman. Pria paruh baya itu duduk di kursi goyang, menutup mata, dan mulai menghitung hari di mana ia akan menyambut kedatangan putra yang dinanti dengan kedua tangan yang terentang lebar.

.

Aroma penggunggah selera menguar dari dapur. Rempah-rempah meluncur bebas ke dalam panci. Dari celah bibirnya, ia mendengungkan nada riang. Beberapa anak kecil duduk manis menanti makanan sembari memainkan sendok dan garpu. Semua kursi telah ditempati kecuali satu yang tersisa. Hari ini pun sang ibu tetap memasak porsi berlebih, berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba anak sulungnya kembali, makanan kesukaannya selalu tersaji di atas meja. Dan mereka akan bersantap bersama, saling melontarkan canda tawa seperti biasanya.

"Mama, aku kangen kakak…."

"Dia akan segera pulang, Sayang. Segera."

.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka semua tetap bertahan adalah harapan yang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kala itu lonceng berdentang lantang dan senja membakar langit menyisakan semburat jingga. Segenap anggota keluarga dan warga berhamburan memenuhi alun-alun kota, menyambut kepulangan para prajurit _Scouting Legion_.

Tidak ada hingar bingar taburan euforia seperti saat mereka ke luar dinding. Yang ada hanyalah raut kekecewaan, luka meneteskan darah sepanjang jalan, tangis pilu sebagian orang mengiringi langkah kaki.

Di antara kawanan _Scouting Legion _yang berhasil kembali dengan selamat itu, _**mereka **_mencari wajah anggota keluarga yang telah ditunggu sejak lama. Menyelinap di kerumunan. Jantung berdegup kencang. Kecemasan merayapi batin saat satu per satu telah berlalu dan mereka tidak menemukan apa yang dicari.

Harusnya mereka mengubur dalam-dalam impian kosong detik itu juga.

Hingga pada akhirnya gerbang tertutup rapat dan keramaian membubarkan diri, mereka masih berdiri di sana—menanti kedatangan orang-orang terkasih yang selamanya tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

_f i n_

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N:**

Iya, meski tidak menyebutkan nama tapi mereka yang saya maksud di sini adalah keluarga dari skuadnya Levi. Episode 22 bikin brokoro dan saya paling lemah dengan angst family /sobs. Memang cuma pendek banget karena saya bikinnya spontan ketika rewatch episode ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :')

Review?


End file.
